


you look pretty

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, use of toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: sehun looks very pretty just before he reaches his orgasm and junmyeon likes to see that a little bit longer.





	you look pretty

Sehun never asks for permission, and that’s the best part of all of it. He’s used to letting the orgasm wash over him harder than a tsunami, he’ll tremble, whimper and squirm till he’s orgasmed, then drops dead on the bed for a while, before curling up against Junmyeon, smiling sleepily, and jacking Junmyeon off with his hand. 

He looks pretty when his orgasm is close, and that’s the point of this whole thing Junmyeon’s planned. Making Sehun look pretty a little longer.

Junmyeon has Sehun’s wrists pinned with his forearm, he keeps trying to touch his cock, and that’s not what he promised. Sehun whines loudly when the toy touches his cock, he’s sweating a little, mouth half-open, eyes wide open – God, he couldn’t look more prettier. 

Junmyeon other hand is holding the toy, and he keeps touching Sehun’s cock with it, teasing him. It’s been nearly thirty minutes, he’ll let Sehun orgasm soon, but he just cannot get enough of the look Sehun has.

“Hyung,  _please_ ,” His voice is softer than usual, it’s almost as if he’s a puppy asking for his favourite toy. “Please,  _hyung_ , just let me-”

He moans loudly, eyes closing, when the toy is pressed against his cock hard, he’s shaking, legs spread farther apart – Junmyeon feels a little bit of sadist, but it’s a sight worth it.

Sehun opens his mouth wider, pink, kiss swollen lips then shift into a huge, adorable pout. “You promised you’d let me after  _fifteen_  minutes!”

“You promised not to touch yourself, too, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon grins, “How about this: suck me off now, and I’ll let you.”

Junmyeon hears Sehun mutter something about him cheating in the ‘game’, but both are aware of Sehun’s affinity towards blowjobs. He likes giving as much as he likes receiving them. They change positions, Junmyeon stands with his calf against the bed, the toy on the bed, while Sehun is kneeling in front of him, Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth.

“Don’t touch yourself, too,” Junmyeon coos, fingers threading into Sehun’s soft hair. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

Sehun pulls back a little, saying, “I do, and that’s why I’m stuck  _here_ , stupidly hard and sucking you off.”

“You enjoy it,” Junmyeon teases, face shrinking when Sehun sucks hard on his cock. “D-don’t deny.”

Sehun doesn’t reply.  _I win_ , he thinks, and nothing else. Everything turns gibberish with Sehun’s tiny mouth sucking on his cock, Junmyeon wants to give up trying to stand still, and tightens his grip on Sehun’s hair.

Sehun hums, which makes Junmyeon shiver. Fuck, that was great. Here’s the thing, all right, Sehun knows how to give a blowjob so well, if he were to start a business, he’d a billionaire. Too bad he’s taken Literature as his major. Junmyeon tugs harder on Sehun’s hair when he feels his orgasm near. Sehun pulls back, which makes Junmyeon whine.  
“That’s how  _I_  feel,” Sehun grunts. “But, on my face... please.”

Junmyeon looks at Sehun for a second, then grins. “That’s new.”

It takes only a moment more for Sehun’s face to be painted white, and Sehun whimpers, letting a satisfied noise from his lips. Junmyeon takes tissues from the box (they keep everything nearby, it’s easier), and wipes Sehun’s face.

When they’re back in the initial positions, Junmyeon no longer pins Sehun’s arms. His hands are on Sehun’s shoulders, clinging on them, while Sehun holds Junmyeon’s waist, their kiss is messy – but Junmyeon likes it.

“You’ve been so good,” Junmyeon muses against Sehun’s lips. “If you let me go, I can let you.”

Sehun makes a face. “What, I have to call you Daddy to make you do it without moving my hands?”

“Maybe,” Junmyeon cackles. “Nah, but it’ll be more comfortable.”

“ _I’m_  comfortable,” Sehun whines. “C’mon, hyung, quick.”

Junmyeon presses the toy against Sehun’s cock, muttering with a smirk. “Demanding.”

When Junmyeon moves the toy up and down against Sehun’s cock, Sehun’s hands fall on the bed. He claws at the sheets, moaning loudly, shoulders moving up, back arching.

Junmyeon moves down for more comfortable position, and keeps moving the toy up and down. Sehun bucks up against it, whimpering, “Harder- press it  _harder_ , hyung- please-”

Junmyeon obeys, which makes Sehun visibly tremble, he lets out one loud moan, and orgasm washes over him. He shakes for a  good while, panting loudly, his grip on the sheets slowly loosening.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, he slips his hand under Sehun’s head. “You’re not going to pass out on me, are you?”

Sehun takes a minute to understand the question, then chuckles. “It was amazing, but not  _that_  amazing for me to pass out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “But, seriously, you’re okay? Do you want a bath?”

“A bath would be nice, thanks,” Sehun lifts his arms up a little. “Carry me.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Demanding.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha... ha... i’m sorry but not really, anyway, make a smutty request on my 


End file.
